


The Monster In Hiding

by BlackThornedRose, SaranghaeShelby



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Power Couple, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornedRose/pseuds/BlackThornedRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeShelby/pseuds/SaranghaeShelby
Summary: Hey, guys. Chapters will be updated as they come so there is no set schedule for updates, but they will come. Thank you so much for reading and hope that you like it so far! <3





	1. Complications

Serenity’s POV

'I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm going to be okay,' the mantra plays in my head over and over as I try to stop the tears from flowing. I can still hear those God forsaken betas behind me as I try to push myself to run faster. My legs seem to tremble more and more the farther I go, snagging my once beautiful black hair in low hanging tree branches and cutting myself on the underbrush, adding to the exstensive list of cuts along my tan legs and arms. I keep running and running until I can't hear them behind me anymore.

The lights of a nearby city seem to shine a little ahead of me. I stagger my way closer and plant myself on a patch of moss next to a tree. After what feels like hours, I feel my guard slowly lowering, reassured that they won't come for me.

As my guard slowly slips away, so does my consciousness until I am sound asleep.

___________________________________________

I feel my body jerk awake as the sounds around me seem to increase in volume.

'Where am I,' is the first thought in my head. Then, the memories of last night play through my head and I feel more tears run down my face. I'm free. I'm finally free of the tortures that that Monster made me go through. I never thought that one day I would escape, mother always said to be strong. That one day I would escape, and now I have. The road that crosses in front of me leads into the city. I once saw the city with my mother, but then the Monster found out. He beat me and mother. I don't remember him being more mad then that time. He beat me so much that I was weak for weeks. 

The brief time that I had spent in the city I had fallen in love with the bright lights and new sounds and smells, and, oh, the art. So much beautiful art. Buildings that were bigger than trees and all different colors, all the people going back and forth. How different their lives must be from mine. The fathers were so attentive and caring. Everyone moved so carelessly, so trusting in their enviorment, despite everything going on around them.

I move forward along the sidewalk, making my way further into the city. I look around at all the neon in the store windows and everything that they show through the windows. So fascinating. How humans pay to have clothes and food and shelter. After what feels like a few minutes, I see a girl running down the sidewalk, towards me. Her face is twisted in fear and I notice three men, in suits, running behind her.

Suddenly, she turns to the right into an alley and they follow her. I quickly make my way towards where they disappeared and see they have her by the arms, dragging her towards a black vehicle on the other end of the alley. As I move closer, I catch the scent of another wolfblood and panic, thinking that the betas had found me, until I realize that the scent is coming from the girl. 

I rush forward, intent on saving her from these disgusting humans, one way or another.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
As two of the humans lay unconscious on the ground, I struggle to finish the third. As his fat fist sails near my head I can't help but wonder where the girl ran off to and if she is safe. Distracted by my thinking, he manages to land a punch straight to my nose, knocking me onto my back.

I feel him straddle my body and wrap his hands around my neck and start squeezing, before he is suddenly yanked off my body.

I cough and sit up to see what happened and see another male beating him unconscious. The stranger pulls himself to his feet and turns to me, brushing his dark hair from his face. I feel my heart stop. 

He is heart-stoppingly gorgeous. His chocolate brown eyes sparkle when his full lips pull up into a beautiful smile, aimed right at me. As he comes closer, I notice just how much taller he is compared to me. 

"Hey, thanks for saving my sister." His voice seems to ring through the air, before I feel my body slowly falling towards the ground and blackness overtakes my vision.

__________________________________________________

Matai’s POV

"What do you think you are doing! We are a couple! We make decisions together! She isn't part of our pack! Besides, we don't know anything about her. If she is going to be trustworthy or if she will be of any help to the pack! She is going to bring this pack down! Look at her, she barely looks like she could handle being a gatherer," Brooklyn's voice seems to echo through the whole camp as she attempts to make me feel bad for bringing the girl here.

"Yeah, she may be small, but she can do more than you think. She saved Amelia and she is a wolfblood. I couldn't just leave her there. She deserved to have someone help her. Who better to help her than Devin? We can't all be worried about just ourselves," I bite back, tired of this argument already. 

The girl saved my little sister, the least I could do for her was repay the favor.

I turn to leave the tent and head to the healers, before I feel Brooklyn grab me by the arm. "I'm not finshed. I don't want her here, Matai," she outright growls, eyes shifting to her wolf hazel.

"How about this, she wakes up, recovers, we trial run her with everyone. If she doesn't cut it, we take her far away from here and let her go. Sound good, your heighness? She doesn't even smell like anyone else, so we know that she doesn't have a pack," I try to reason.

She sighs and nods before releasing my arm and I march out of the tent. Now, to go see Devin and ask how the girl is doing. 

Maybe she will be awake soon.


	2. Trouble In Paradise

Matai’s POV

As I pull the door to the tent open, I see Devin sitting next to the girl. As I come closer, I notice she is groaning and seems to be struggling to open her eyes. "Come on, you can do it. Just try a little harder," Devin seems to be encouraging her to open her eyes. Slowly, her eyes do open to reveal startlingly bright electric blue eyes. "Where am I," her voice seems to scratch against her throat, prompting Devin to reach over and make her sip from a cup of water. 

"You're in our camp. I brought you here after you collapsed," I speak up, propmpting her to turn to look at me. 

"Hi, my name is Matai, leader of this pack," I introduce myself. She seems to be confused before she suddenly sits up and tries to stand, only for her knees to give out from under her. She stumbles and I reach forward to steady her.

"Nuh uh uh, I did not say that you were ready to even leave this cot," Devin chides as she guides the girl back down onto the cot. "What is your name," I ask, kneeling down in front of her. She looks around before looking straight at me. "Serenity."

"Well, that's a beautiful name," I smile, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Well, Dev, what's wrong with her," I turn to Devin, who seems to be crushing up some herbs. "Other than the glaringly obvious cuts, scrapes, burns, and bruises. She seems to be suffering from malnourishment, dehydration, and a possible infection from all of these untended open wounds," she lists off as she turns to grab a jar of something.

"Well, if there is one person in the world that can save her, its you, Dev. You're the best healer that we could have ever asked for," I reassure.

I turn back to Serenity and sit down next to her on the cot. "We will help you recover, and then give you a choice. You can stay here, join our pack and become a valued member, or you can leave. Sound good," I explain as Devin hands her another cup of what looks like some sort of medicinal tea. I scrunch up my nose at the smell, causing Devin to laugh, the mark under her right eye scrunching up in the process.

"I don't need a pack. I'll be better off on my own," she says quietly, as if she isn't completely sure of that statement. "Ahh, sweetheart let me tell you something, lone wolves don't survive very long around here," Devin pipes in from the other end of the tent where she is tending to another patient.

"Besides, I won't let all of my hard work just go for nothing if you leave. My skills may be good, but you will require extensive treatment," she proclaims as she walks back over to us, taking the now empty cup from Serenity.

"Devin is one of the most talented healers to have ever graced this land. She will be able to help, but, yes, even her talent is limited," I say. "About time you lot recognized that. Always going off and being reckless and coming back to my tent, acting as if I'm God and that I can save you every time," she rants.

"And, you have saved us everytime, have you not," I smirk. "So far, yes. But, one day, I might not be able to," she seems to become quieter with this statement. 

We all seem to fall into silence after that, until TJ comes stumbling through the entrance. I notice the blood running down TJ's arm as Devin directs him to sit on the cot next to Serenity's.

"What in God's name happened to you? Being reckless, again," I always found it funny that Devin always has irritated sort of fond tone specifically for TJ. "And, you need to rest more, now," she says pointing her gaze to Serenity, hazel eyes filled with authority. "Matai, out now. You may be pack leader, but in this tent, I'm the boss," she snaps, I laugh and stand, heading for the exit.

She seems to have a point.  
______________________________________________

Tj’s POV

"What on earth were you even doing? Must have been pretty stupid, if you were able to injure yourself with your own spear," her eyes seem to bore through me and straight into my soul. I feel my heart skip a beat as she seems to just lose all of her anger. "I, uh, might have been showing off. I was just trying to impress Mia," the truth slips out before I can even think of how it sounds. Devin and I have been dancing around each other for years, now she probably thinks that I like Mia.

"Oh, so you were being completely and utterly stupid. You don't have to impress someone for them to like you," she says and focuses back on her stitching. I feel so stupid. I didn't mean it like that. "Dev, I didn't mean it like that. Mia was talking about how warriors are apparently more skilled and important than hunters. I wanted to prove her wrong," I try to explain. Slowly, I reach out for her and lay my hand on her arm, stilling her.

"I don't like Mia. Okay? Adam would kill me if I made a move on his crush," I say sincerely, coaxing a small smile onto those beautiful lips. The light seems to catch her lip ring causing it to shine and the marking under her eye scrunches a little. At that exact moment, I can feel my heart flutter. She is so damn gorgeous with her hazel eyes and bright auburn hair tucked behind one ear, showing off the cartilidge piercing.

Suddenly, Adam comes bursting in. "Are you okay, dude? Mia said that you were injured," as the ever concerned best friend begins to hover, I look over to see that Devin has finished and that she is now at the water basin, washing the tools and her hands. I sigh and turn back to Adam, reassuring him that I'm fine. "I've handled a lot worse than this, Adam. I'll be fine," I sigh, moving off of the cot and moving to leave, before I stop and notice the girl on the cot next to mine, she seems to be sound asleep.

"Hey, Dev, who is she," I ask pointing towards the stranger. "Her name is Serenity. Matai brought her in. She apparently saved Amelia from some crooks in the city," she answers, with her back still turned towards me. I sigh, feeling my shoulders drop. 'I messed things up, didn't I?' I say to myself before turning and leaving the tent.  
_________________________________________  
"Dude, you should just tell her how you feel," Adam says as we patrol the border of our territory later that night. 

"What do I say to a girl like her? Hey, I've really liked you since we were pups, but I've been too coward to tell you," I snap, before I feel guilty. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. I just really messed up. Now, she thinks that I want Mia," I huff. 

"Why would she think that," Adam laughs. "Because, I told her that I was injured while trying to impress Mia. She made some smart remarks about hunters and i wanted to prove her wrong," I explain. "Now, I've messed up any chances I could have had with her," I feel my heart constrict when I remember the look on her face.

"Never fear, my friend, I shall help you get the she-wolf of your dreams," Adam proclaims as he throws an arm over my shoulders and leads us further along our route. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Coming To Terms

Tj’s POV

"Dude, I've got it! Why don't you hurt yourself again? Then, you could go talk to her," Adam semi-whispers as we try to track a deer through the cover of the bushes. I look over at him, feeling a headache coming on. "Dude, me getting injured is how this whole problem started in the first place. It's probably best if I stay out of the Med tent for a while unless its an emergency,"I sigh. "But, it is an emergency! You've been bitten by the love bug, and now you have a case of the love sickness," he croons in a sing-song voice.

Just for good measure, I knock him in the back of the head with butt of my spear. "Knock it off, Adam. This is serious," I huff, irritated that he seems to be making a joke out of my problem. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know that you're really torn up about this," he says. "But, seriously, just find a reason to go to the Med tent. She almost never leaves, so thats the only way you can talk to her," I hate to say it, but he has a point. 

Devin is just so dedicated to her role and to taking care of everyone in the pack when they need her help. So selfless, she is. Just another quality that I absolutely love her for. "Dude, snap out of it. Quit your daydreaming," I'm jerked from my thoughts by Adam flicking my nose. "Cut it out," I hiss before giving up on the hunt and turn to head back to camp.

"Dude, you're obviously not understanding. So let me spell it out for you. Fake a injury, walk yourself into that Med tent, get her to sit down and look at you, and then......confess. It's that easy," he smiles.

"Fine, maybe you're right," I grumble, not at all prepared to essentially lie to the one he loves.

_______________________________________________

Matai’s POV

"Its been a week and a half! Why is she still here," Brooklyn's voice grates against my nerves.

"She is nowhere near finished recovering. She needs time, and we agreed that we would give her a chance," I snap, feeling my wolf nearing the surface. I close my eyes and breathe before opening them again and addressing the pain in my neck.

"She saved my sister. Anyone else would have let those crooks take her. Even you, always concerned with your own hide! She is good and she will become part of the pack," I feel my patience running out. "If she is so good, why won't she tell us where she came from," Brooklyn sneers, arms crossed in front of her.

"Have you ever stopped to think that she might have had a bad past, that that is what happened to her? She is clearly traumatized! I want you to leave her alone! I've just about had enough of you bothering her," I shout feeling the wolf closer to the surface and I turn, shifting, and running into the woods, away from her.

________________________________________________

Serenity’s POV

"Hey, can I come with you," the little girl from the city comes running behind me following me down the worn path to find some chamomile and echinacea for Devin. "Um, sure. Why not, " I hesitate. Not knowing her name. "Oh, my name is Amelia, Matai's little sister," she beams up at me. She darts off ahead of me and I follow her.

After what seemed like an hour of her telling me about everyone in her pack, she falls back to walk next to me.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving me. Matai was livid when he found out that I had wandered away from him while we were in the city. I usually have to stay next to him, at least until I'm 16,"Amelia seems to bounce along the path ahead of me, again.

"Why is that," I ask, trying to keep an eye out for the herbs that Devin wanted me to find.

"Well, 16 is majority. I'm still just a cub till then," an adorable little pout takes residence on her face at the thought. I smile and resume my hunt for the herbs. "He trusts you, ya know? He never trusts anyone to look after me, but its not like I need someone to look after me. I think maybe he trusts you because of what happened in the city," she says before bouncing off ahead of me. 

I laugh softly and jog after her. Hopefully, I can find these herbs for Devin, before it gets dark.

______________________________________________

Devins POV

As I finish washing all the tools and putting everything in its place, I prepare to leave and get some food and sleep, but stop when I hear someone shuffle through the door. I sigh and plaster a frown on my face as I turn to address whoever it is. Once I realize who it is, the frown on my face deepens. "Did you already injure yourself again," I ask directing him to sit on a cot as I grab any basics that I might need. 

When I don't hear him say anything, I look over and see him limping over to the cot and being uncharacteristically quiet. Instantly, I feel worry fill my chest and I hurry over to him, helping him sit down. "What happened," I ask feeling my insticts as a healer take the forefront. He still remains silent and I can smell the faintest hint of fear and anxiety coming off of him.

"TJ, please. Say something. Terrence, you're scaring me," I barely keep my panic out of my voice. Suddenly, he looks up at me, surprise shining in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just nervous," he seems to almost whisper.

"I know that I can be scary, but you don't need to be nervous to come see me. You're hurt. How did it happen? What hurts," I ask, feeling some of the panic ebb away. "Actually, um I just twisted my ankle and hit my head. Got a killer headache," he seems to give a small smile. I smile back and reach for the jar of feverfew. "Take some of this, it will help with the headache, all I can tell you about your ankle in to stay off of it as much as possible," I say while feeling my panic diappear.

He stands and thanks me before he limps out of the tent.

_____________________________________________

Tj’s POV

"Dude, why didn't you confess," Adam hisses as I come to the side of the tent. "I couldn't do it. You should have seen her face. She was so scared and ready to help in any way she could. I scared her. The look in her eyes, I could smell her panic," I whisper, feeling my heart constrict at the thought. "I will confess one day, but not like this. I need to do it, my way."


	4. A Rocky Path

Devins POV

I sigh as I slump on to a stool nearby and rest my head in my hands. Its like everything that could be going wrong today has happened. First, I can't stop Serenity from volunteering to gather the herbs that I need to help her heal quicker, but she left hours ago and its dark now. Harper would have had them to me within the hour that I asked for them, and then of course TJ hurts himself again. With Matai breathing down my neck to help Serenity, I feel absolutely stretched thin.

All of a sudden, I hear the tent open again. I sigh again before I pick up my head to see who else has come to see me so late. I am greeted with the sight of an empty handed sheepish looking Serenity. "Um, I couldn't find the herbs," she seems to offer up as an explanation. Great, just great.

"Well, if you had allowed someone who was trained to find these things, then I would have what I need. Now wouldn't I ? Honestly, you are not gatherer, and at this point, you probably never will be. Or a healer. You will not have a place here in this tent. Not, if you can't even find such simple and obvious plants. Not only have you set me back a day, but you've also set your healing back too. Are you trying to make things harder for me," I feel all of my stress just compress and roll over me at this point, making Serenity the focus of it all.  
________________________________________________________

Adams POV

"I have eyes on it. I'm going for the kill, " I whisper towards TJ. I notch an arrow and release it. Just as I hear it make contact I notice two other arrows hit it in the head and neck. I vault over the tree I was hiding behind, just as two other people come from the other side of the ravine. "Hey, losers! That's my kill," I yell coming to a stop in front of them and the dead boar.

"I don't think so, runt. Look who landed the killing blow," the tall sandy blonde smirks, gesturing towards the arrows protruding from the forehead and throat. I feel my anger rise and with it the insistence of my wolf taking over. "Well, this is our land," I growl. My wolf tugs insistently at me for control, but I'm jerked out of my thoughts when a hand lands on my shoulder. TJ.

"Come on, Adam. Let it go," he murmurs, pulling me away slowly. He starts to steer me back towards camp, but of course, those idiots don't know when to stop. "That's right, pup! Run away with your tail between your legs like a pathetic little omega," the shorter raven haired male calls after us.

My heart stops when the insult registers. TJ may as well have turned into a statue, and I can smell the unbridled anger coming off of him in waves. They just indirectly insulted Devin. No one gets away with that with TJ around. Before I can do anything, I hear the sound of a fist meeting a nose. I turn in time to see the idiot hit the ground, holding his nose. "Leave while you still can," he growls. Quickly, they grab the boar and leave the area.

"Let's go find something else to kill. I need to blow off some steam now," he grunts

I smirk and feel my chest fill with pride as the pack gathers to see the buck that we have drug into camp, my arrow sticking out of its neck. As I turn and leave the carcass with the butcher, I notice Mia standing amongst the crowd. I smile and saunter over to her, throwing my arm around her shoulders. She groans and pushes me away, turning around. "Aw, come on. Can't you at least admit that it is an impressive kill? I did it by myself," I whine.  
_____________________________________________________

Mias POV

I smirk admitting “I could’ve killed a bigger better buck in half the time I mean it took you 2 hours to get back! What was it too heavy? Did you have to stop and rest a few times on the way back?” I smirk even harder after seeing his look of defeat. Then his look changes to rage my smirk fades as he yells “MAYBE! MAYBE IT WAS HEAVY, BUT YOU DEFINITELY WOULDN’T OF BEEN ABLE TO CARRY IT WITH YOU BEAUTIFUL SKINNY ARMS THAT ARE SLOWLY BUILDING WITH MUSCLE WITH EVERYDAY!” 

I was shocked. I mean, I knew Adam has a crush on me, but I mean I didn’t know he thought of me as beautiful well at least my arms. I push the thought out of my head that I might have feelings for him right in this moment. I can’t, I mean, he’s Adam - the packs goofball - he’s never serious and I like a good stern mature man. Could Adam be that? No, no, no, what am I thinking? “Don’t underestimate me.” I walk away angered feeling like punching a tree.  
_____________________________________________________

Serenity's POV

I’m walking touching every tree in reach. That always makes me feel like I belong somewhere. I just have to find where I do belong. I don’t know which direction I’m walking, I’m just walking. I’m so tired of not feeling like I don’t belong anywhere in this world. I mean I know that I only just realized that I won’t be any help as a healer or gatherer and haven’t tried my luck at being a warrior or hunter, but my luck seems to always be running thin. I don’t have any talents and once they figure that out I’ll be kicked out. Like I wanna stay there anyways. Like I said when I first got here, I’m a lone wolf and intend on staying that way. With Devin's words chiming in the back of my head, “A lone wolf never survives.” Chills run down my spine at that thought.

The sound of a twig snapping behind me causes me to half shift and turn towards the intruder. Only to see Matai standing there and not a wolf blood with bad intentions. “Hey, where are you going? I heard what Devin said to you last night. Don’t take it personal, she’s not usually like that. She’s had a stressful day, hell, more like a stressful week.” He try’s to comfort me. “Yeah, I know,” I mumble while walking past him in the direction of the camp. 

“So...” he starts cautiously. “Where did you come from? What pack?” He asked gently I look straight ahead in the direction we were gonna be walking. “I aged out and then wanted to build my own pack with my old friends, but they had other plans. So I decided I wanted to be alone. I don’t need anybody,” I said hoping that I sounded believable. “Okay, how did you get all of those bruises and scratches,” He asked seeming worried. “Why does it matter? It’s not like I’m staying here anyways, so you don’t need to get to know me or my past. Don’t worry I’ll be gone soon.” 

I push past him entering the camp as I head to the tent I had been sleeping in I hear him yell after me. “Fine, we were just trying to help,” He said calmly. When I walk into the tent, I see a note on the cot, my name plastered on the folded piece of paper. I open it to find the words 'Come see me, please -Devin'. I sigh sitting on the cot thinking back on everything I’d been through in my old pack or shall I say old cult. I can’t possibly stay here and risk putting this innocent pack in danger.


	5. Forgive or Forget Her

Devins POV

I left the note about 15 minutes ago then I finally hear the tent flap open and I turn to see serenity there staring curiously at me. “Serenity, thank the moon goddess! I wasn’t sure if you would come after the way I acted toward you. I don’t know what came over me. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said I’m a terrible person and you have every right to hate and call me a bitch,” I feel the tears gathering as I speak. “That’s okay. Matai explained that you were stressed out. I’ve just never gathered before and I know you were just giving me constructive criticism but I obviously don’t take that well.” Serenity laughs after accepting the apology.

“Yeah Matai knows all the goings on with his people. He is our alpha so he has to, but he’s more attached to his pack then other alphas.” Then her face turns unreadable. “I also want to say goodbye,” my face drops into a frown as Serenity continues. “I’m just meant to be a lone wolf and I know everyone thinks I won’t survive as a lone wolf bu-". I cut her off, “Why, I mean we might not be the best pack but we’re pretty up there.” Serenity looks frustrated trying to find a response “I can tell your pack is amazing but I just can’t stay.” Serenity says agitated. “Why, is there someone or something your running from?” I can tell Serenity is uneasy so I easy up on all the questions.

________________________________________

Matai’s POV

Me and Amelia are going to our first scheduled trade with Williams pack. We’re trading a small doe for some herbs that I’m not sure what their used for; you’d have to ask Devin. About half way there Amelia started talking about what function in the pack she wants to be in. “Matai do you think gatherer will be a good place before me? Oh ohh what about warrior? Mia could teach me all her tricks and you, Matai, I guess your pretty good at fighting,” she laughs continuing. “I don’t think I want to kill any animals that’s mean!” I cut her off, “Well what else are we suppose to eat.” She thinks hard for a moment crinkling her nose. “I know,” she basically screams. “We can eat herbs; not the poisonous kind, but like the good ones!” She looks at me smiling proud of her idea.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. We’d be to weak to even move,” I say while tickling her as she tries to run a little ahead of me. We eventually make it to the meeting place we’ve agreed on. I greet the guy shorter than me with brown hair named James. We had formally met before; for the initial treaty agreement. He hands Amelia the herbs and I greet the other tall bald guy, Jeremy, who I had also formally met. I move the deer from over my shoulder to in front of me, handing her off.

____________________________________________

Brooklyn’s POV

Matai and Amelia finally get back to camp I grab Matai aside quickly and take him to our tent. When we get there he sits down on his cot. I finally get to ask him what I’ve been anticipating asking him. “So, what’s going on with your stray? You said that you were going to handle it. She isn’t staying here. I don’t want her here, Matai. Something is off about her. She is going to cause more problems than she is worth. She already has Devin stressed.” I try to get him to understand the importance of getting rid of her. His expression becomes angered. “Okay first off her name is Serenity. And second she is not a stray and I will not stand by and let you bully her. No one is asking you for your opinion, you are second rank alpha. My word is final. This is my pack and I will not allow anyone in my pack to behave like this towards a guest of ours, much less a potential new member, and I will not allow you to disrespect me.”

I’m fuming down to my bones. “If second rank alpha means no say at all then I don’t want to be second rank!” “What are you suggesting Brooklyn?!” “I think you know!“ Just when I was about to challenge Matai I was interrupted by the one who started it all, Serenity. My anger taking over, I sprint over to her my eyes flashing in rage and my claws elongated and right before I had a chance to wrap my hands around her throat and drag her to the ground, ironically, Mia happens to be right there just in time to stop me from killing Serenity. Then Matai spins me around by my arms and grabs my wrists and whispers in my ear sending chills down my spin. “Don’t be an idiot, Brooklyn. There is no need for this. You and I both know that this can only end in two ways. And, neither outcome results in you leading this pack.”

I struggle against him getting out of his reach and turn, freezing. At this point, I can see the entire pack gathering around and murmuring. “Brooklyn, please. You don’t want to do this. I don’t want to hurt you,” Matai says from behind me. I back out of the tent, knowing that I could have better chance out in the open. “Oh, but don’t I, ever since Serenity showed up, you haven’t been the same. You use to at least consider what I told you, my concerns are for the pack, your concerns are only for her now. You aren’t as loyal to the other members of this pack, as I am,” I snarl through my teeth, feeling my wolf trying to take over. I see the change in his face when he realizes that I’m not going to retract my challenge, his eyes hardening and flashing teal and his jaw tensing. He slowly starts walking around the edge of the circle the pack has formed around us, his claws emerging and his body positioning in a wide stance. 

I follow his moves, echoing him. He may have the height and weight, but that also gives me an advantage. As I see Matai crossing in front of Dawson, I notice Dawson wink. I lash out leaving a gash across his shoulder, but in turn he grabs me by my forearm and swings me around to the ground, his weight resting on his knee on my back. He grabs my other arm pinning them between my shoulder blades. I struggle but, I can’t budge him. I realize that if I’m going to beat him, I’m going to need help. I renew my struggle and I feel his grip let up and slip, his guard dropping. I take my chance and shot out from under him, heading straight for the edge of camp. I hear cheers and yelling following me, but I don’t turn to look back. Before, I realize it I’m outside of camp and near the border of the Morris pack land.

_________________________________________________

Serenity’s POV

If they find out what actually happened in my last pack I’ll be utterly embarrassed, because they will probably think I was a coward for just running away and not sticking up for myself and my mother. But, mom told me to run as far as fast as I can to escape that hell hole they call a camp; I mean, I couldn’t even possibly think about trying to hurt father he is the biggest alpha I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Chapters will be updated as they come so there is no set schedule for updates, but they will come. Thank you so much for reading and hope that you like it so far! <3


End file.
